Mean Girls with a Nice Guy
by Aries Black
Summary: What if someone had befriended Cady before Janis and Damian. Would the story have turned out any different. Or would the nice guy fall victim to the mean girls charm?


I don't own the movie Mean Girls.

This story is mostly written from a third person perspective with a little bit of Cady and OC perspectives thrown in.

Today was Cady's first day of real school for the first in 16 years. She had been homeschooled by her parents when they lived in Africa. Her first day had not started so well first a bus had almost hit her. Next she had mistaken another student for a teacher and then spilled coffee on her homeroom teacher Ms. Norbury. All the students had ignored her or rudely told her to go away. She was not having a good day at all until right after third period a boy in her English class walked up to her.

"Hey are you new here because I know I would have remembered someone so beautiful." He said suavely.

Cady even with her limited social knowledge knew this was a cheesy line. However she couldn't stop herself from blushing at his statement. "Yes actually I'm just moved here from Africa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"It's Cady. What's yours?"

"The names Mike. What classes do you have for the rest of the day?" Mike takes Cady's schedule and checks her classes. "Well besides English we only have eighth period Calculus together. You know if you're in that class you may want to consider becoming a Mathlete. It's a fun way to improve your math ability and get rewarded for being smart."

"I'll look into it thanks."

Just as they start to walk away from each other Mike stops and says, " Hey Cady I was wondering if you had a place to sit at lunch. I mean you're new here so if you want to sit with me and my friends you would be welcome to."

"Thanks I would love to sit with you."

"Okay cool see you at lunch. Oh and your Spanish class is down the next hallway not this one."

"Thanks. See ya."

Cady went through her day feeling a little better knowing she had made a friend. She sat with Mike and his friends at lunch and while they tried to include her she felt that only Mike actually wanted her there. She struggled to make it through the day, as everything was different than what she was used to. Finally however she made it to math class. Cady loved math as it was one thing that never changed based on language. She sat down in her seat and started getting her stuff out when Mike walked in. She smiled and waved at him. He flashed her a smile right back and gave a small wave. She was so glad that she had one friend. Later on in the period she was really enjoying herself, but then everything changed when she saw the boy in front of her turn around. He was a complete hunk and she was instantly attracted to him. She spent the rest of class fantasizing about the boy in front of her who was named Aaron. By the time the bell rang she was completely out of it. Mike walked over to her and started talking as they were walking home.

"So how did you enjoy your first day at North Shore." He asked.

"It was alright I guess everything is just so different from what I'm used to."

"I'm sure you will get used to it eventually. Hey this is where I turn off you have a good day and see you tomorrow Cady."

"Yeah bye."

Cady finally reached her house and her parents were sitting outside on the porch waiting for her.

"Hi honey how was your first day at school?"

"It was alright I guess."

"Were the people nice?"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah."

With that Cady left her stunned parents and went upstairs. She spent most of her night preparing for the next day of school even studying ahead in her Calculus book.

* * *

The next day was a lot better for Cady. Many people still ignored her but she had actually had a conversation with a few people. Plus she had made two new friends in Janis and Damian. She was offered to sit with them at lunch. Cady accepted though she knew she would have to tell Mike she wasn't going to sit with him. Before English started she went over to him.

"Hey Mike I need to talk to you."

"Hi Cady what is it?"

"Well I know I sat with you yesterday at lunch but I was going to sit with someone else today if you don't mind."

"No its okay I could tell that you weren't entirely comfortable there yesterday anyway." She didn't notice the slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Thanks for understanding."

The classes before lunch seemed to take forever. But finally she got to go to lunch. She had decided to buy food that day and as she left the line to go to her table an obnoxious kid named Jason came up.

"Hi we're doing a survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

"Um sure."

"Is your muffin buttered?"

"What?"

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Jason shut up. Cady just ignore this guy." Mike interrupted.

"Hey calm down man this is just a survey for new students."

"No you were trying to make a pass at a girl who didn't understand you so just stop alright."

As both Mike and Cady walk away. She says, "Thanks for that."

"No problem Cady."

Meanwhile the Queen Bee of the Plastics shouts, "Hey new girl."

"See ya Cady." Mike says as he quickly leaves to avoid Regina.

Cady was invited to sit with the Plastics and was basically initiated into their group. Cady didn't want to be in it but Janis talked her into doing it to get revenge on Regina. Cady was going to act as an infiltrator in order to take down the Plastics. By the time math rolled around she had missed three periods and was late to math. She arrived just in time to see both Mike and Aaron packing up their things and getting ready to leave. She shot Aaron a curious look as she sat down.

"Were are you going?"

"Oh well the soccer team has a scrimmage today against Aurora so we get to leave early."

"Oh well in that case good luck. Oh and does Mike play soccer?"

"Yeah you didn't know he is one of our best players."

"Oh okay wish him luck for me to."

"Sure see you around."

Once again Cady was distracted all math class mainly about Aaron but this time she thought about how she didn't know Mike played soccer let alone any sport. She resolved to find out more about her friends. When class was over she got up to leave but Ms. Norbury stopped her.

"Cady I have two things to ask you."

"Okay what is it Ms. Norbury?"

"For starters Michael said that you showed some interest in being a Mathlete is that true?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun."

"Good. Also these last two days you have barely paid attention in class. Cady this best not become a problem or I will have to do something perhaps change the seats." She said with a knowing smirk.

Cady blushed scarlet and replied, "Oh no Ms. Norbury sorry it won't happen again."

"I should hope so."

Cady went straight home and called Janis who told her to come over. She pent the rest of the night discussing how to take down the Plastics starting with the leader Regina.

Meanwhile Mike was at his home up in his room reading a book. He normally would have been playing video games but the new girl was on his mind. He had been interested in getting to know her the moment he set eyes on her. She was very pretty and he was after all just a guy. However the more time he spent with her the less he focused on her looks but on her kind demeanor and caring personality. He hoped that she would at least become good friends with him if not something more.


End file.
